Hizbü'n-Nasr/İmam Şâzili
The sword of Shadzeli or Sayf u Shadzeli yani Şazeli kılıcı diye bilinir. Haçlilar, Mısır ve Şamı ve mukaddes Kudüs'ü isgal ettikleri vakit Hasan-i Şazeli ye Resulu Ekrem efendimiz tarafindan okunmuş ve okunmasi istenmiştir. thumb|right|335 px|[[Hizbü'n-Nasr/İmam Şâzili/Arapça]] thumb|right|335 px|[[İmam Şâzilî’nin k s Hizbü’nasr duası Türkçe ]] Arapçası Türkçesi Hizbü’n- Nasr Allahümme bisatveti ceberûti kahrike. Ve bi sur’ati igaseti nasrike ve bigayretike. Li’ntihâki hurumâtike Ve bihimâyetike li menihtemâ bi âyâtike nes’elüke yâ Allâhü Yâ Allâhü Yâ Allâhü Yâ semîu Yâ mücîbü Yâ karîbu Yâ serîu Yâ müntekımü Yâ kahhâru Yâ şedîdel-batşi Yâ men lâ yu’cizühû kahrül-cebâbirati ve lâ ya’zumü aleyhi helâkül mütemerrideti minel-mülûkil-ekâsirati en tec’ale keyde men kâdenâ fî nahrihî ve mekra men mekera bî-nâ iâden ileyhi ve hufre te men haferale-nâ vâkıan hüve fîhâ ve men nasabe le-nâ şebeketel-hıdâi ic’alhü yâ seyidî mesûkan ileyhâ ve masîden fîhâ ve esîran ledeyhâ Allahümme bi hakkı Kâf hâ yâ ayn sâd İkfinâ hemmel-ıdâ ve lakı hümür-radâ Vec’alhüm li külli habîbin fîdâ Ve sellit aleyhim âcilen-nikami fi-l yevmi ve gadâ Allahümme beddid şemlehüm Allahümme ferrık cem’ahüm Allahümme fülle haddehüm Allahümme kallil addehüm Allahümm ec’ali d-dâirete aleyhim Allahümme ersilil-azâbe ileyhim Allahümme ahrichüm min dâiratil-hılmi vel-lütfi Ves’lübhüm müdüdel-imhâli Ve ğulle eydiyehüm ilâ a’nâkıhim Ver’bit alâ kulûbihim Ve lâ tubellighümü’l- â’mâle “allahümme mezzikhum külle mümezzakin mezzaktehu intisâren Li evliyâike ve enbiyâike ve rusülike Allahümmen tesır lenâ intisâreke li ehıbbâike alâ e’daike Allahümme lâ tümekkini’l e’dâe fînâ ve lâ minnâ Ve lâ tüsellid aleynâ bizünübinâ men lâ yerhamünâ “Hâ Mîm lâ yünsarûne .” Humme’l- emru ve câe’n- nasru Fe aleynâ lâ yünsarûne Allahümme bi hakkı “Hâ Mîm Ayn Sîn Kaf ” hımâyetünâ min mâ nehâfü. Allahümme kıne’l- esvâe ve lâ tec’alnâ mehallen li’l-belvâ. Allahümme e’tına emele’r-recâi ve fevka’l-emeli Yâ men bi fadlihi lifadlihi Nes’elüke ilâhî el acel el acel İlâhi el-icâbete el-icâbete yâ men ecâbe nûhan fî kavmihi Yâ men nasara ibrâhîme alâ e’dâihî Yâ men radde yûsufe alâ ya’kûbe Yâ men keşefed’- durra an eyyûbe Yâ men ecâbe da’vete zekeriyyâ Yâ menkabile tesbîha yûnuse ibn mettâ Nes’elüke Allahümme bi esrâri eshâbi hâzihi’d- deavâti’l- müstecâbeti en tetakabbele mâ bihi deavnâke ve en tü’dıyenâ mâ seelnâke Encizlenâ va’deke ellezî veadtehû li ibâdike’l-mü’minîn Lâ ilâhe illâ ente subhâneke innî küntü mine’z-zâlimîn İn kataat âmâlunâ veizzetike illâ minke ve hâbe ve recâûne ve hakkıke illâ fîke in ebtaet gâretul erhâmi vebteaddet annâ ve esrig şey’en gâretullah i yâ gâretallahi hussiyes’seyre musriaten fî hallin ukdetina yâ gâretallahi ade’l-âdûne ve cârû ve recevnallahe mücîran Ve kefâ billahi veliyen ve kefa billahi nasiran hasbinallahu veniğmelvekîlu vela havle vela kuvvete illa billahi’l-aliyyil azîm selamün alâ nuhin fi’l-âlemîne ve ala seyyidinâ Muhammedin fi’l-murselîne istecip lenâ âmîne âmîn âmîn ve kutia dâbiru’l-kavmi ellezine zalemu velhamdü lillahi Rabbi’l-âlemîne ve sallallahu alâ seyyidina Muhammedin ve alihi ve sahbihi ecmain Manası Yardım Duası Allahım! Senin yüce kahredici kudretinin eziciliğine, Ve imdâda yetişen nusretiyin-yardımıyın hızlılığına, Ve Senin haram sınırlarıyın korumandaki sonsuz gayretine sığınıyoruz! Âyetlerinle himâyene sığınanlar hakkı için, Biz de Senden istiyoruz-diliyoruz Yâ Allah! Yâ Allah! Yâ Allah! Ey Mutlak duyucu-işitici! Ey Dualara icâbet eden-karşılık veren! Ey Bize bizden de yakın olan! Ey En hızlı olan-her işi anında yapan! Ey intikamları-öçleri alıp, suçluları kesin cezâlandıran! Ey Galib-i Mutlak ve her an kahretmeye gücü yeten! Ey Tutup kapıverişi-yakalayışı çok şiddetli olan! Ey Hiçbir zorbanın gücü kendisini âciz bırakamayan yüce Zât! Ey Kayserlerin mülkünden nice kibrine kulluk eden inatçıyı, helâk etmek kendisine zor gelmeyen yüce Zât! İçlerinden bize karşı keyd-hile tuzağı kuranlara karşı Sen de onlara karşı kur keydi.. Bize karşı mekr-oyun-düzen içinde olanların mekirlerini döndür-başlarına geçir! Bizim için durmadan kuyu kazanlara karşı Sen de bir kuyu kaz ve onun içine derhal düşsünler! Ey Efendimiz! Bizim için hile ile kandırma ağları -torları hazırlayanların üzerlerine bu işi yapanları sevk et! Bizi avlamak isteyenlerin üzerlerine, onları avlayacak avcılar gönder! O hilebâzlar onların elinde esir olsunlar! Allahım! “Kâf-Hâ-Ye-Ayn-Sad” hakkı için, Bizi bu kötülerin şerrinden koru! Bizim sevdiklerimize göz dikenlerin kendi sevdiklerini fedâ kıl! Sevdiği evladını kendine düşman kıl! Onların bu gün-yarın yapacakları kötülükleri için, âcilen intikam alıcıları-başlarına geçiricileri başlarına-üzerlerine musallat kıl! Allahım! Topluluklarını dağıt! Allahım! Kılıçlarını körelt-ağızlarını kır! Allahım! Adetlerini-sayılarını azalt! Allahım! Onları bir daire içinde çember altına al-hapis et! Allahım! Üzerlerine azabını gönder! Allahım! Onları hilm ve lütuf dairesinden çıkart! Ve onların soyunun-sopunun uzayıp gitmesine izin verme ve ihmal-zaman tanıma ve meded dairesinden de çıkar! Ve ellerini boyunlarına bağlı kıl! Sıkıla kalsınlar! Ve kötü emellerine kavuşamamaları için onların kalblerini rabt et-çivile-sıkıştır-mühürle-kördüğüm et! Allahım! Onları büsbütün parçala-dağıt! Seninin dostlarına enbiyâlarına, evliyâlarına, düşmanlarına karşı yardım edip öçlerini aldığın gibi bize de nusret ver-yardım et! Allahım! İçimizden ve bizden olanlara ayrılıp giderek düşmanlığa-kötülüğe katılmalarına imkan verme! Bize acımayanları-merhamet etmeyenleri, günahlarımızdan dolayı bize musallat etme! “Hâ-Mîm! Onlara yardım edilmez!” emri hükmolunduğunda, işler başladığında bize yardım et! Onları üzerimizde muzaffer kılma! Allahım! “Hâ-Mîm-Ayn-Sin-Kâf” Hakkı için bizi onarlın korkusundan himaye et! Allahım! Bizi kötülüklerden koru! Bizi belâlı yerlerde kılma! Allahım! Senden emellerin üstünde bir ricâ-emeli vermeni dileriz. Sana yapacağımız ricalardan dolayı düşündüğümüz emellerin de üstünde olanı ver! Ey fâziletlilerin en fâziletlisi!.. İlâhî Senden istiyoruz! Çabuk! Çabuk! Acele ver! Bir an önce! İlâhî dualara icâbet, icâbetlere icâbet eden! Ey Nuh Kavmi’ne karşı dualarına icâbet eden! Ey düşmanlarına karşı İbrahim’e (as) yardım eden! Ey Yusuf’u (as), Ya’kub’a (as) geri gönderen! Ey Eyyüb’ün (as) dertlerini kaldıran! Ey Zekeriyya’nın (as) duasını kabul eden! Ey Metâ oğlu Yunus’un (as) tesbihini kabul eden! Allahım! Senden şu dualarını kabul ettiğin dua sahibi enbiyâların, evliyâların yüzü suyu hürmetine-sırları için ! Biz dualarımızı kabul edeceğine ve isteklerimizi vereceğine kesin olarak inanmaktayız! Mü’min kulların için vâ’d ettiğin vâ’dini bizim için de tamamla! Senden başka İlâh yoktur! Sen Subhânsın! Şüphesiz ki ben zâlimlerden oldum! Tüm ümitlerimiz kesildi, tek ümidimiz Sen’dedir! Eğer rahmet bolluğun gecikirse, hayal kırıklığına uğrarsak, yine de Sen cevabımızı verirsin! Eğer rahmetinin gelmesi gecikti diye hayal kırıklığına uğrar isek bunu bizden uzak kıl! Ve en çabuk Allah Yardımına nâil kıl! İçimizdeki kördüğümlerin hallinde-çözümlerini hissiyat olarak bize bildir! İçimize doğsun! Ey düşmanlarına karşı yardım dileyip yalvaranların yardımına ezici gücüyle yetişen! Dost olarak Allah yeter! Yardım edici olarak Allah yeter! Allah ne güzel Vekildir!.. Hiçbir potansiyel güç-havl veya hazır da olan güç-kuvvet yoktur, Ancak Ali ve Azîm olan Allah’ınki hariç… Âlemlerde selâm Nuh’a (as) olsun! Ve mürselinler içinde Efendimiz Muhammed’e (sav) selâm olsun! Duamızı kabul et! Âmin! Âmin! Zulmeden zâlimler kavminin kökünü kes! Ve hamd âlemlerin Rabbi Allah’a mahsusutur.. Allahım! Salât ü selâmımız Efendimiz Muhammed’e (sav), âilesine ve sahabilerinin cümlesine olsun! Dış linkler *http://www.muhammedinur.com/HIZBU%E2%80%99N-NASR-BLM1785.html Kategori:Hizbü'n-Nasr Kategori:Hizbü'n-Nasr İmam Şazeli Kategori:Yardım Kategori:Muntasır Kategori:Muntasırduası Kategori:Intisarduası Kategori:Hizb